Rolling on a River
by apracot
Summary: Well I was watching "Ms Congeniality 2" and this hilarious image came into my head and I had to share it... hope you like


Ok so I was watching "Ms Congeniality 2" and this image popped into my head and I had to get it onto paper... well type it anyway! So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Ms Congeniality or any of the songs mentioned... though I do have the sudden urge to dress Tina Turner and sing 'Rolling on a River'.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe we have to do this." Emily muttered to JJ and Garcia as she strapped the extremely over the top, and ridiculously heavy, feathered head piece to her head.

"You and me both." JJ replied as she tried to squeeze her feet into the six inch heels that matched her outfit.

"I think it'll be fun." Garcia said cheerily as she finished layering on the bright eye shadow she'd chosen for her outfit.

"Easy for you to say!" Came the muffled voice of Morgan from behind the curtain in the small dressing room.

"Aw, peaches, I'm sure you look like a million dollars." Garcia flirted shamelessly, all the while trying to suppress a laugh at the thought of Morgan's outfit.

"Thanks 'Baby Girl' but really one of you is going to have to go and tell Hotch that I can't do this... I just can't!" Morgan exclaimed.

"We would Morgan, honestly we would... but this is far more fun." JJ smiled, as she applied her lipstick.

"Come on Macho Morgan, come out here and strut your stuff!" Emily giggled as she fixed her hair.

"No I really can't... I just can't!" Morgan pleaded. "I'm going to change back!"

"Five minutes until show time people, hurry it up." Shouted Hotch from outside the changing room area that'd been designated for the team.

"Sorry Morgan, no time for you to change, you'll just have to grin and bear it." Emily said as she yanked open the curtain to his changing room.

"Oh. My. God!" all three women said at the exact same moment, before each burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"I swear to god... If you lot don't shut up in the next five seconds I'll kick your asses from here to Alaska." Morgan growled.

"Sorry Morgan, though that outfit is 'Simply the Best'." Emily managed calm down enough to say, before being overcome with a fresh wave of laughter.

"Oh ha, ha!" Morgan fumed. "I don't see why I get this costume and all you three have to do is dress as giant feathers." He added.

"Really? You don't see why you're the only one of us who could dress as Tina Turner at a cross dressing tribute night?" JJ asked, trying her best not to laugh at the look on Morgan's face.

"I'm going to need therapy after this!" Morgan muttered, as he tried in vain to pull down the ridiculously short dress he was wearing.

"Ha, at least that's all you'll need, if one of these feather things fall into my face and tries to suffocate me one more time I may need CPR!"Emily huffed, as she pushed the feather out of her face and spat out some loose feathers that had gotten into her mouth.

"Show time in a minute." Hotch called again.

"Remind me again why I'm being put through this torture." Morgan complained as he walked... well hobbled in the heels he was wearing... over to the stage door.

"Because our Unsub is targeting these cross dressing singing events and killing Tina Turner acts... for some reason that's still unknown... I mean I actually like her music!" Emily supplied, as she stood behind Morgan. "This person should 'Show Some Respect'." Emily added, causing JJ and Garcia to laugh.

"Right, and why again am I the only guy doing this... why couldn't Rossi, Reid and Hotch dress as the giant bird things instead of you?" Morgan asked the girls again.

"Well Rossi was the one who interviewed the suspects, so if one of them is our guy they'll recognise him, Hotch is calling the shots on the case so can't dance and survey everything else and Reid's doctor is advising against dancing in heels encase his knee can't handle it." JJ supplied, walking over to behind Emily.

"Yea, I'll never forget the look on the face of Reid's doctor when he was asked if Reid would be allowed to dance in six inch heels!" Garcia giggled as she stood behind the other three.

"It's still not fair." Morgan huffed childishly, trying to fix his wig.

"Don't worry hot stuff... you'll be a 'Disco Inferno' out there." Garcia giggled.

"Yea think of it like this... You're just an 'Undercover Agent'." JJ smiled. "'Of the Blue's'." She added quietly, causing Emily and Garcia to laugh again.

"OK, girls seriously, stop laughing!" Morgan fumed, causing them to laugh more. "Come on Baby Girl, I thought you loved me!" He added pleadingly.

"Aw Hot Stuff, 'What's Love got to do with it?'" Garcia asked, through the laughter.

"Ok show time." Hotch called through the curtain.

On that queue Morgan held his head up high... you'd swear he was going to war... and walked out the stage door. The girls weren't due on stage until Morgan had introduced his act and the music had started so they didn't move yet.

"Ok so it's two points to me." Emily smiled once Morgan was gone.

"Two to me as well." Garcia added.

"I only got one." JJ huffed.

"Well really Garcia only got one as well because Tina didn't originally sing 'Disco Inferno', she just covered the track." Emily said.

"Well Morgan noticed when you said 'Simply the Best' so really you only got one as well." Garcia reminded Emily.

"Ok well we've got all evening to argue... how about we continue our game of, who can drop the most Tina Turner songs into casual conversation, after the show." JJ said when she heard the music to 'Rolling on a River' start.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Emily smiled evilly as she made her way onto the stage.

"Most defiantly." JJ and Garcia agreed at the same time as they followed her.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ta, Da! Morgan + Tina Turner costume = hilarious images in my head, so I hope you guys liked it as well. =) Review it anyway to let me know.


End file.
